1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cross-domain multi-media resource identification system and a method thereof, more particularly to a cross-domain multi-media resource identification system and a method adapted to identify an actual external internet address of a multi-media resource through an identifiable domain name.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal plug and play (UPnP) protocol is an internet protocol proposed by UPnP™ Forum, said protocol is aim to allow various devices to share data, communications and multi-media resources in a home network to connect to each other while simplifying implementation of related network settings.
However, since a range planned by UPnP protocol only includes an internal local area network (LAN) in the home network, thus, in case of a cross-domain, it cannot be determined whether a data content being browsed is belonged to the internal LAN in other home network. As a result, a confusion to whether the data content belongs to the internal LAN or an external network may occur. Accordingly, a cross-domain data may unable to be browsed normally.